


(in)finite playlist

by lordbirthdayxv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Disconnected Drabbles, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Smut, Vignettes, changkihyuk playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/pseuds/lordbirthdayxv
Summary: a song, a kihyun, and whatever comes to mind
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. as she submarines

**Author's Note:**

> title from arrival in nara - alt-j

They go to Amalfi for the summer, unaware it will be the last they ever spend together. 

Minhyuk is a noonday sun in winter, hopeful light laced with the slightest hint of trepidation. Kihyun drives the cabriolet with the top down and the bright coastal wind whips through Minhyuk’s golden hair, across his furrowed brow as he concentrates on the Kindle in his lap and reads praises sung for Positano in jeweled words. 

“Steinbeck seems enamored.”

“Everyone is.”

“How wonderful to be willing prisoners of a legendary landscape.”

Kihyun glances at the man next to him, sea-salt air kissing his cheeks and anticipation shining in his eyes. Prisoners still.


	2. kill it all away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from hurt (nine inch nails cover) - johnny cash

A perfect drop, plippity-plop, there goes your boy.

Kihyun’s eyes are half-mast and there is blood in his nose. 

Changkyun’s ears are ringing with a shrill sound. A hundred cranes flapping their wings. A thousand cicadas singing their monotonous summer song.

Darkness comes slowly and Kihyun dissolves into it, bright, marble eyes and white crusted around his nostrils. The house echoes with dead swansong. They feel their bodies breaking. Kihyun evaporates before Changkyun can kiss his threadbare mouth, spreading inside the house like smoke, clinging lichen-like to the walls. The air grows heavy with his smiles and Changkyun chokes.


	3. love comes to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from love comes to me - bonnie prince billy

Changkyun returns with soaked socks and splotched red cheeks.

Kihyun looks up and hums in disapproval before returning to his book, a hand carding absently through Minhyuk’s hair as he sleeps on his lap. Changkyun stands for long moments in the entryway, lukewarm water pooling at his feet, and feels something leave him. Something thick and heavy that sits like love on Kihyun’s shoulders, desire on the curve of Minhyuk’s cheek. Seeps like devotion into their skins.

Shoes and socks. A mild splash. Changkyun drifts into the halo of firelight, into their orbit. Slumps on the ground near Kihyun’s feet to lay his wet head on his knee, closes his eyes, and sleeps.


	4. no alarms and no surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from no surprises - radiohead

The year molts its moldy months and fireworks go off outside their window all night. 

Kihyun pushes his face in Changkyun’s neck and sobs as bombs like mangoes, fall softly near his head.

Plop, plop, plop, goes the little yellow fruit and Kihyun cannot stop crying. He cringes at each sound, a shellshocked soldier with taut open eyes, sending his fear pulsing through Changkyun’s warm body.

“Everything is okay, sweetheart.”

But he is afraid, of big things happening and smaller ones not.

Explosions then, big ones, and the ground shakes. There is cotton between his bones as Kihyun clings to Changkyun and wills sleep to come. 

Sleep, small, does not.


	5. watch the seabird fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from real love - beach house

_Here we go mother, on the shipless ocean._

Minhyuk stretches the sheer cloth between slender fingers, brings it up to Kihyun’s face, secures it over his eyes. Behind him, Changkyun ascends the lazy steps of Kihyun’s vertebrae on strong, blunt fingertips. Bends his head forward to kiss the tender skin on the back of Kihyun’s neck. 

The robe slips from Kihyun’s shoulders with a slick whisper as Minhyuk keels between his legs. Kihyun cries out and Changkyun takes his hands, wraps his arms around himself and holds. Kisses his mouth as Minhyuk spreads his legs.

_Pity us, pity the ocean._


	6. clear in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from california - mazzy star

The purple of Minhyuk’s skin shines incandescently through his makeup so Kihyun runs.

Down the corridor he goes and out the building into the world made blue by pouring rain. It falls on his burning skin and chills him to his marrow, settling deep, like love in all the crevices in his body. He gasps, a newborn child shocked into life, the smell of incense hovering over him now condensed like sweat on his skin, his breath leaving him like bits of his soul. He feels the loss but is powerless in the face of it. 

All around, cars go by with the indifference of gods, traffic lights blink fast color, and the man on his knees on soaked asphalt goes on sobbing, forgotten in time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ajghar1)


End file.
